User talk:Wrath022
Rai I. Would. Love Too!!! Fire away! :D #Purple #Bow & Arrow #Spiky hair, scar on cheek #Water Hope I answered all the questions properly. :D I can't wait!!! :3 Reli Yo Wrath~ Sure, wait. background for this wiki? 00:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Also, Y U NO ASK ME THOSE QUESTIONS U ASKED RAI, HUH? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) i want to be part of the fun too >_> 00:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm ok gotcha. what pictures do you have in mind? 00:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) YAY!!! \\(^___^)// *What is your favorite color? Red and Black. Black and Red. Crimson and orange too. I like dark and sexy colors ;) *What is your favorite combat weapon? It is preferred that you don't have anything that's modern (like assault rifles). Alternatively, you can also be creative (Prime for instance created his own where he has long blades attach to his wrists, kinda like Sceptile). I am all over heavy weapons. I love bazookas (the weapon my character had in Wiki Tail if you remember XD). O wow how about Bazooka penis! That'd be great! XD *Any specific features you would like included in the body design? i.e. scars, a type of coat, etc. Sort of a spiky-curly hair cuz that's how my hair looks almost the time. a tattoo! I don't really have any but I want to. I'm just too much a sissy to get one. :/ *Pick an element from this list, if you'd please: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Light, Shadow. (If you'd like to be creative even further, you can make your own type of element as these are just base categories instance, "gravity" could be classified under "Earth" and something like Chaos' "void" could be "Shadow"). Can Nightcrawler's powers count as shadow? if so, that. Nightcrawler FTW!!! Now about the pics. I think they are too small. I can still use them, but I would have to expand them and they will lose quality, not like they are great quality to begin with :/ 00:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, make it like I transform into a shadow so I can teleport through dimensions like Nightcrawler! Love him. Fave character. Why is there no series out there whose protagonist is my favorite character? My favorite characters are usually ones without a lot of fans. :/ like Usopp. I like Usopp while everyone else wants him dead. Oh well >_< I'll try some Photoshop magic to get it looking as best as possible and I'll show you and then you can choose whether to use it or not. k? 00:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) o wow that looks awesome! Makes me want to start watching it. XD. Unfortunately, I wouldn't know how to separate the image. do you want me to like split the protagonist in half? maybe I can use him for one side of the background and I can use another image for the other side? 00:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) well the only way for me to get hooked to a series is with the anime. pilot chapters bore me to death. so i might end up watching til ep 15 and if i get hooked i'll continue reading. anyway, i have some really important hw that im doing and its due tomorrow. i'll finish it in an hour or so and then i'll start with the bg. 00:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ok wrath, here you go. let me know if you want any changes 02:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it. i noticed i missed something and just uploaded a new version. make sure you use that one and not the first. 02:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, I just uploaded to this wiki renders of the 2 characters just in case you want them for whatever 02:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) can't wait ^_^. back to my hw now... 02:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Rough Draft gah that looks fucking awesome!!! No penis bazooka but that's ok XD. Great job Wrath! 03:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) awesome ^_^ 03:30, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:ＲＳ No, I'm not. I'm perfectly healthy. ಠ_ಠ Okay, bad joke. >_> Anyhow, of course! Real life always comes before wiki work! We'll cover for ya. By we, I mean I'll force Mega and Nei-Chan to do it. :D Hope your dad gets better soon! Wow, I am truly sorry to hear that, man. My sincerest condolences to you and your family. Re:SLUUUUUT Everything looks great! The only suggestion I have is that we don't reduce chapter/episode pages too much. The summaries on those pages aren't meant to be blow by blow, but they are meant to be semi-detailed. :3 Sounds good! When you're done, we can have Reli design the logo for the team. He's the best at that stuff. ^___^ And Insurrection? >:D Lol, I know what an insurrection is. But boner jokes are fun. :3 And you literally set yourself up for it! >:D Aye Sir, I'll give it a glance over and get back to you. And when I start on it, I'll hit you up. ^___^ KK. I'll try to get most (or maybe all) of these done before the weekend is over. :D Already done. ^____^ And I'll get started on some more spells tonight. I just started working at Chick-Fila, so I've been training with them after class for the last few days. ( .__.) Thanks!! Although, I just realized that if you hate messes and wasting food, then a restaurant is an awful place to work. ( .___.) And I know right?! We're like Thing 1 and Thing 2 or Batman and Robin or Bonnie and Clide (you're Bonnie :P). :D LMFAO!!! That was actually pretty damn hilarious! :D Heading Sorry for the late reply! I love the design! There are a few things I'd like to add on to it tomorrow though. Mainly for the tabs. ^___^ I didn't either until I found this coding on the glee wiki maybe? I don't remember. Anyhow, I'm just going copy/paste that coding and tweak it. :D They'll be up as soon as I'm done overdosing on Tylenol. 8 hour shift at Chick Fila = NO FUN!! XD, I'll try not to. Later, let's meet up on Skype. I think I've found a solution that should satisfy everyone. Aye sounds good. :3 Wrath! Sure, I'm in! I don't have Skype for now, yet I have nothing against it, so I'm okay with creating one. However, wouldn't it be easier to enable chat on this wiki and have us all join at the same time? :P different timezone is a bitch though~ 09:30,3/22/2015 09:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking about this for a while now as well. If Carry were to retire from her position as GM, I would be ready to commit myself to the ASG in her place. So the answer is yes. 09:42,3/22/2015 Alright, I guess P&S + Admins can do without that little exam. I'll still have you guys formally fill the application though ಠ_ಠ also, I think I'll temporarily disable the 3-jobs-per-member rule, until we manage to keep up with the anime that is. 18:20,3/22/2015 Yeah don't worry, I'm aware :P 18:57,3/22/2015 We probably will be! 9 out of 25 have already been taken :P we just have to have those jobs as our priority wiki-wise. 19:02,3/22/2015 Template:GallerySwitch/Manga Copied it right from FTW and doesn't seem to have any templates not in use on this wiki, still doesn't work. Any idea why? Yours sincerely, the Coding Noob. ( __) --Sane Lunatic (talk) 12:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Rhodonite Hi Wrath, you see I was editing Gajeel's spinoff in the Fairy Tail wikia, adding summaries and all that, and then I wanted to add a character section and even started working on CharacterSpinoff/6 template - a version for the fairy tail mages down - but then I noticed that all of the profile images used in the other templates are from this wikia and, after seeing that welcome message on the main page, I thought of telling you and asking for your help in this kind of stuff, so I delayed the Character thing until I get permission to link the images from here ^__^ Hamody Asgail 19:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC)